


Intervention

by chaletian



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e08 Love is a Devil, Family, Gen, Mental Health Issues, discussion of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: The first time Jace realises that Isabelle needs an intervention is when he tells her Alec maybe needs an intervention, and she doesn’t seem that interested.





	

The first time Jace realises that Isabelle needs an intervention is when he tells her Alec maybe needs an intervention, and she doesn’t seem that interested. Isabelle has been fiercely protective of Alec for as long as Jace has known them, so that’s a giant flashing sign right there that something’s up with her. Plus he’s seen her several times now looking like shit, so. Intervention.

(Simon made a passing comment about interventions, which Jace, being the stand up guy he is, took the trouble to look up. They’re a mundane thing, about confronting your friends and family with their problems. Jace is also aware that this is a displacement activity, distracting from the epic shit show that is Valentine, and Clary, and basically everything in his life right now, but seriously, on closer examination, everyone in his family seems to require an intervention.)

“I’m worried about Alec,” he tells Izzy. She looks up at him enquiringly.

“Why?”

This is the first warning sign. Izzy is pretty much constantly low-key worried about Alec. She doesn’t need a list.

“Well, I don’t know,” says Jace. “Maybe the part where he tried to kill himself last night.”

Izzy shrugs. “He was under a spell. Magnus fixed it.”

Jace narrows his eyes, because he knows Izzy knows that Alec is sensitive and kinda messed up and way too fond of thinking that hurting himself will somehow solve his problems, and last night was a worrying step down that path. Also, Izzy looks like shit.

“What’s going on with you?” he demands.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Izzy says dismissively. “Look, I’m sure Alec’s fine.” She looks shifty. No – twitchy. “I have to go.” And like that, she’s gone, leaving Jace gaping at her departing figure, because this is so far out of his Isabelle Lightwood experience he has no reference for it. And it’s awkward, because their dynamic is a delicate three-way balance: when one of them is struggling or going off the rails or embarking on an ill-advised relationship (as faeries go, she seemed really nice, how was Jace to know she was actually homicidal?), the other two are there to rein them in. Jace isn’t sure how to deal with both Lightwoods needing help at the same time.

It’s tempting to let it go. There’s so much going on at the moment; the last few weeks have been a rollercoaster; there are probably more important things that should take immediate priority. But that means Jace is left to focus on one of two things: the currently brewing war with his father (no thanks), or his relationship with his sister (absolutely not).

“I’m worried about Alec and Izzy,” he tells Magnus.

Magnus looks at him consideringly. The balcony is devoid of cats; Jace sort of misses them.

“Isabelle has seemed a little… off, lately.” Magnus gestures descriptively.

“Exactly! Off. She’s been weird for a few days now. And she said she wasn’t worried about Alec which would normally be strange, but is very strange given that he just tried to jump off this very balcony.”

Magnus winces, and Jace thinks yes, this is it, this is the point. He says, tentatively, “I mean… it wasn’t just the spell, was it? None of the rest of us tried to do anything like that.”

“It wasn’t the spell,” says Magnus. Jace swallows, and it feels uncomfortable. Magnus looks serious.

“But he’s happy now,” says Jace, because Alec _is_ and this doesn’t make sense. “I mean, we’re parabatai. I told you, I can _feel_ him being happy.”

“I don’t think it’s a question of just being happy or being sad,” says Magnus. Now he looks sad. Jace is starting to wonder if anything’s ever going to feel normal and actually pleasant ever again. He fidgets with one of his books. They’re sitting in the same places they were the other day, when Jace gave Magnus his inspirational and intimidating shovel talk.

“I just want him to be OK, Magnus,” he says. “He deserves to be OK. Izzy does too. And- I need them to be OK.”

Jace isn’t sure whether he also deserves to be OK or not, but that’s something he’s not enquiring too closely into. Regardless, Magnus leans back and says, “I’ll talk to Isabelle again.”

“And Alec?”

Magnus lowers his gaze for a second, then meets Jace’s eyes. “There’s no magic that will stop the way Alec reacts. There’s no simple solution. But we can be there to help him, Jace.”

Jace nods. That’s fine; he can be there to help his parabatai. And they can help Izzy (whatever it is that’s up with her). And maybe when they’re a little better, they can help him manage this… everything. He glances up at Magnus; thinks about Maryse touching his cheek, hugging Alec, begging them not to tell Isabelle and hurt her; remembers tentative friendships in the making. Maybe it’s not just the three of them against the world any more. Maybe they’ll all be OK.

“We’ll be OK,” he says, and Magnus nods back.

“You will all be OK.”


End file.
